Shinji Bael
by gunman
Summary: Shinji becomes the new member of the Bael Clan, gains a new servant named Taira, a powerful new peerage, and a possible romantic relationship with several unique and skilled individuals. (Just something I did for fun)


_**SHINJI BAEL  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: Shinji is won by the Bael Family in the lottery, which gets him .

This Omake Chapter is based off of redwarrioroflight's omakes from 'Rise of Shinji Satan'.

I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. I just thought it was a fun idea to write. There is a second chapter in progress.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
 **The New Bael**

(Gremory Castle)

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer. "Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than **Lord Bael of the Bael Family**!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Bael Lord as the Bael members that came cheered happily. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Bael and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual.

Though Lord Bael called his wife Lady Bael to come with him.

Sairaorg Bael, who had short black hair and violet eyes, smiled, happy to know that he would be related to such an honorable warrior. Truthfully he was disgusted by his family's extreme pride and near bigotry towards others just because they have the most powerful of demonic abilities and having the highest ranked position as Great King. Thankfully is mother Misla Bael, formerly Vapula, did not get into the 'Bael mindset' as he calls it, remaining her kind and open-minded self. He would have to make sure that his new younger brother would not become like the rest of his family.

However, when he looked to see his mother Misla was not going to his father, he saw her instead arguing with his father's mistress, Lilitifa Amon. Walking over with his peerage in tow, he heard bits and pieces of the argument before getting a full earful of it.

"I am not about to let you become his mother Lilitifa!" Misla hissed to the mistress. Her marriage with Issa Bael had been great until this little minx came in and seduced him, leading to the birth of Sairaorg's younger half-brother Aeon. "I will not allow you to manipulate that poor boy just to get petty vengeance against Sairaorg because he is the rightful heir and proved it through combat!"

"You do not tell me what I can and can't do, Misla!" Lilitifa shouted to the Bael matriarch. "My son Aeon was far more worthy of being the Bael heir, and your son had to ruin it!"

"Sairaorg defeated Aeon and made him submit in their duel, yet your son had the audacity to try and attack him when his back was turned. Your son acted in a cowardly manner after his duel with my son." Misla countered. "Everyone in the family agreed with the punishment of banishment." she said to the seething mistress who couldn't deny the truth. "This is Shinji-kun's chance for a new start in his life and I won't let you ruin it by trying to manipulate him for your own petty gains!" Misla declared, even as Lilitifa lashed out, trying to punch the Bael matriarch in the face. However, Misla leaned back, avoiding the punch, and then decked the Bael mistress with a powerful right hook to her face.

Lilitifa's nose was broken, blood spraying like fountain, the mistress was unconscious before she even hit the ground. The other Bael members who were near the two to keep the possible fight contained merely shook their heads. Misla maybe kind-hearted and peaceful most of the time, but she can be a real lioness when provoked. It was one of the reasons Issa fell head over heels for her.

"Sairaorg." Misla said to her son when she saw him in the circle of Bael members. Her features, once like that of angry lioness, were now back to their usual serene and peaceful expressions. "I'm to meet your father and help bring Shinji into his new life as a proud devil of Beal family. Please make sure things are okay when we return to Castle Bael." she said giving her son a kiss on the cheek before leaving to meet her husband. "Hm. Shinji Bael? It has a nice ring to it." he heard her mutter.

Sairaorg looked distastefully at Lilitifa before summoning a Bael servant to take her back to the castle, where she would be under house arrest for a while.

"Shinji Bael, Angel Slayer and Messiah, son to Issa and Misla Bael, brother to me Sairaorg Bael, Satan-in-training and Bael family member." he said to himself.

Yes that did have a nice ring to it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rias and her peerage were watching the entire incident between the Bael Clan's two leading women, and saw both Issa and Misla go into the castle after Lilitifa was knocked out.

Rias wore an elegant, backless crimson dress the blended well with her crimson hair, and almost a second-skin due to how tight it was, accentuating her shapely and buxom body in an agonizing way to any straight male. Pinkish-red evening gloves adorned her arms, a slit showed off her shapely and tone leg that was made even leggier with her two-inch crimson heels.

Akeno, wore an elegant black kimono with gold flower designs and gold obi with silver flower designs. Her hair was done up in the manner befitting that of a Japanese royal princess with gold hair pieces included. She had lavender eye shadow that accentuated her violet eyes beautifully, and lavender lipstick. She looked like a royal Yamato Nadeshiko.

Koneko wore a cute, knee-length silver dress, short silver gloves, a small silver purse, and silver slipper-styled heels.

Kiba wore an elegant butler-styled black tuxedo, with a glittery blue vest, ascot and trim one the pants. Tsubaki sensually licked her lips, her eyes hungrily ravaging Kiba's body.

"So Shinji-kun is going to be a Satan-in-training... as well as the newest member of the Bael Clan." Kiba said to Rias.

"Yes." a new voice said, a young woman who looked exactly like Rias Gremory, approaching them. However, this woman had brown hair instead of bright red. "Which means the balance of power in the Bael family is about to change."

"Okaa-san! What are you doing here?" Rias asked the brunette woman.

"This is the Gremory Castle, isn't it?" Venelana said to her daughter matter-of-factly. "But this is important, Rias. You must find a way to make Shinji an ally to us."

"Really? Because he's the Angel Slayer, and the Messiah, and..."

"Because he desires love and compassion that was denied him by so many people in his life. Because he could change everything that the Bael family was known for. I will speak with Misla on this, and if you can, try and talk to Sairaorg about getting a meeting with him."

"Getting a meet- what are you talking about?" Rias asked.

Venelana sighed. "Rias... this could work to your advantage. To get out of marrying Riser." she said with a wink.

Rias's face lite up like a firecracker before her mother continued.

"While I did not agree with your engagement to Riser, I could not say anything about it. However, if there is a chance to get you and Shinji engaged..."

"But... if he becomes Sairaorg's brother... he will be my cousin, and..."

"Would you rather be wed to Riser?" she asked.

"Good point." Rias agreed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the other side of the amphitheater, the Sitri peerage were already talking about the possibility of a new Satin-in-training becoming one of their superiors.

Sona Sitri was dressed up for the event. Wearing an elegant evening style dress that matched her eyes and fit snugly to her fairly buxom body, exposed the skin of her upper back and shoulders, it had a slit up to her thigh on the ride side to allow for easier movement, lavender evening style gloves and shawl, and was topped off with violet heels. She was lightly done up in make, only enough to enhance her natural beauty. Her peerage was also cleaned up nicely; the girls wearing dresses that caught the eyes of more than one devil (a few she-devils included) while Saji's white tuxedo made him a prince charming rivaling that of Kiba.

Momo was wearing a virgin-white evening dress that matched her wavy white hair, white eyeshadow and snow-white lipstick. Her evening dress was long and clung to her body in a provocative way, long white gloves that went from her fingers to her elbows, white high-heeled shoes that were polished to a mirror finish, and a red rose in her hair just over her ear that seemed to draw the eye to her face.

Yura, despite being a tomboy at times, was dressed up in a form-fitting blue cocktail dress with a short skirt and spaghetti straps that clung to her smooth shoulders while giving people a brief glimpse of her cleavage. Her shoes were stylish flats the same color as her dress, and draped over her left arm was a blue jacket that actually complimented her dress very well.

The pair had not taken their eyes off of the doors that lead to the inner-sanctum of the Gremory Castle where Shinji had been led in to. Tsubaki noticed this and walked towards them.

"Is something wrong, girls?" the fuku-kaichou asked.

The pair looked at their Queen, momentarily admiring the elegant scarlet dress she was wearing. It was strapless with a slit going up the right leg, showing off her black stockings and matching scarlet shoes. Her glasses were red-rimming, replacing her normal glasses, only because they matched her dress so well.

"We were just wondering what Shinji-kun will do now that he is going to be a full-blooded devil." Momo said.

Shinra cocked her head to the side as she stared at them.

"But that's not all, is it?" she asked.

"No." Yura said. "We were trying to figure out how we could trade ourselves to him."

Shinra's eyes widened when she heard that.

"You... want to be traded?" she asked.

"Yes." Yura said.

"To Shinji-san's peerage?" Shinra asked.

"Yes." Yura replied.

"That... won't happen." Shinra stated.

"We know." Momo said sadly.

"Of course... if Kaichou were to get Shinji-san as her husband..." Shinra mused.

The two she-devils instantly perked up at hearing that.

If Souna and Shinji courted, and Shinji chose their kaichou to marry, that would make him their master, to a degree. Which meant that he could have his way with them whenever he wanted, which was something they would want as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Several minutes ago)

Once inside the Inner Chamber, Shinji saw numerous candles placed on the walls and on the floor, appropriate for a satanic ritual. In the middle of the room was a large pentagram seal, the same shade of red that blood is. It was here that Shinji was officially introduced to the Lord and Lady of the Bael Family.

Lord Bael was a tall, handsome man with a pencil-thin mustache and black eyes. He had short dark hair that was neatly cut, and a thin outline of a goatee around his jaw. He wore a black and silver suit with a red rose in his lapel, a finely crafted cane in his hand and a long black cloak around his shoulders.

Lady Bael was a tall woman with long black hair that fell down behind her back. She had dark purple eyes and had a very peaceful expression on her face. She wore an elegant black and silver dress with a necklace of black pearls around her neck that danced at the edge of her almost exposed cleavage, a reddish sash around her waist, and a silver flower in her hair. Shinji couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

"It's an honor to meet you Shinji-san. I am Lord Issa Bael, head of the Bael Family, which his ranked at Great King, higher than most other Devil families." Issa spoke in a refined voice. "And this is my wife, the Lady Misla Bael."

"I am so pleased to meet you, Shinji-kun." the beautiful raven-haired woman said with a smile as she pulled the boy into a warm hug.

Despite himself, Shinji actually felt his body relax at the hug he was receiving.

At seeing this, Grayfia just smiled. She knew that Misla was a kind and loving mother. In fact, were it not for Issa's taking a mistress, she suspected that Misla would have willingly given him a dozen children by now.

And like most of the high-ranked members of the 34 Pillars, Misla was well-acquainted with both the joys and horrors of his past. Even though his horrors seemed to outshine anything happy that was part of his life.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce the ritual master for this ceremony." Sirzechs said to the trio.

Emerging from the shadows on the other side of the chamber, was a tall, lanky yet fairly muscular, middle-aged man with gelled hair, a mixture of red and blue. He has heterochromia; his left eye being blue, while the right was red. His outfit was a butler-styled tuxedo with a glittery purple vest, a top hat with a glittery purple band around, white gloves, a cane with a crystal skull that had rubies for eyes. Around him was various equipment set up to help with the ritual that Shinji had not noticed when he first arrived.

"Lord and Lady Bael. A pleasure to make your acquaintance once again. And now I get the pleasure of meeting the legend himself." The man spoke in a British accent as he bowed lightly to the pair before turning to Shinji. "I am Mephisto Pheles." he introduced.

While Lord and Lady Bael knew who he was, Shinji had only heard of him once before.

"The legendary devil who made the pact with the first Georg Faust?" Shinji asked.

"The very same, lad." Mephisto laughed, proud that he was at least known to Shinji. "Now I'm going to explain the ritual that you'll undergo. I assume that you at least studied up on the Underworld while making your choice?" he asked, receiving a nod from Shinji. "Ah, good, then you know about the extinct clans then. This ritual is designed to give those clans a new chance at life. Over the centuries, I'd managed to obtain several blood samples of each of those clans so that should their bloodlines ever become extinct, then they could be revived. The ritual I designed will alter the one undergoing it, i.e. you, on a fundamental level. Meaning it will affect your DNA right down to the genetic level. You will permanently lose your connection to your human birth parents, becoming an official part of the devil clan you choose." Mephisto explained.

"Now with The Bael Clan winning this little lottery, you'll become a member of their family instead of helping to revive one of the extinct clans, but there is a reason behind that." Mephisto said getting a raised eyebrow from Shinji. "You see Shinji, by making you a member of an already existing clan; you'll be able to learn the ways of devildom and nobility. But if you went with my plan to revive an extinct clan, there is a high-chance of you being taken advantage of by the other clans given who you are and greed and all." He explained to the boy who nodded in understanding. "Now before we get this show on the road, I need to know what relation the Bael Family will want you to be to them; a son, brother, cousin, etc."

"SON!" Misla practically shouted, causing the group, especially her husband, to jump a bit.

Grayfia, however, already suspected her intentions, and only jumped a little.

The group looked at the Lady Bael as she explained.

"All Devils know of Shinji-kun's past, his rather terrible and lonely life. Therefore, since he is going to be part of a new family, it would be better to have him as our son, mostly because I've always wanted more children, and it would help the Bael family to have actual blood-children rather than that of a mistress or concubine."

There was something in the way she said all that which made Sirzechs and Grayfia stare at Issa, who only grinned sheepishly at the pair. Mephisto just laughed, while Shinji was a little confused. He had read about the Bael family, but there was very little information about any so-called Mistress or concubine.

"I suspected as much." Mephisto said. "Now, will both Lord and Lady Bael please come over here so I can acquire an adequate blood sample from you. As for you Shinji, remove the top half of your clothes so that I can draw a pentagram seal on your chest. Since the heart is where most of the blood goes through, this will spread the Bael's blood much faster." Mephisto explained as he led Issa and Misla over to a table.

Grayfia approached Shinji, helping the young man remove the robes he had been wearing, as there were several layers to it. Soon he was left in only in a silk dress shirt, dress pants and very expensive alligator skin dress shoes. Unbuttoning his shirt and removing it along with his shoes, Shinji stepped into the middle of the pentagram followed by Grayfia. The Strongest Queen gave Shinji appreciative looks due to his athletic physique, noticing several faint scars across his body.

Shinji blushed when he noticed her staring.

"Relax, Shinji-kun. I am already a wife and a mother, so you need not worry about being molested by me." Grayfia explained. _Of course, if you were older, and I were single, I wouldn't mind the opposite._

At the side table, Mephisto was finished taking two blood samples from the Bael parents, filling a semi-large chalice with the High-class devil's blood. Deeming he had enough blood, he cut the connection and unhooked the pair. As they healed themselves, Mephisto pulled out a small vile of blood, and looking over to Sirzechs, who gave him a subtle nod, which he returned as the ancient devil poured the vial into the chalice.

Only he and Mephisto knew the truth about that vile of blood and its purpose.

Mephisto went over to Grayfia and the Satan-in-training. Instructing Shinji to lie down, Mephisto dipped a finger into the blood and drew an intricate seal on the boy's chest.

"Alright Shinji, this is what is going to happen. Once the ritual begins, Grayfia will slit your wrists, allowing your blood to flow into the grooves of the seal on the floor. This will make your body a "blank-slate", causing the Bael blood to change you. Once completely drained, you will drink half the blood in this chalice then I'll pour the rest onto the seal I just drew on your chest. I'm warning you now; this will hurt like a bitch." Mephisto explained.

"Have you ever been nearly boiled alive in Angel blood because of a laser beam that was shot into your chest?" Shinji asked the ancient devil.

"I can't say I've had the pleasure." he replied.

"How about jumping into a molten-hot volcano to save a fellow pilot, whose Eva had a lava-proof suit and yours didn't, but you still did it anyway?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, now you're just bragging about your threshold of pain." Mephisto smirked.

"Are you ready for this Shinji-kun?" Misla asked, a hint of motherly concern in her voice.

"Yes. I'm ready to have a new family." Shinji said with conviction as the devils nodded their heads, and Misla herself smiling at his words.

Mephisto started the chant; Grayfia using a spell of her own to slice Shinji's wrists. An ominous red glow illuminated the chamber as Shinji felt his blood slowly but surely leaving his body. He felt his wrists burn as the flow increased gradually over time; Mephisto continued chanting. The burning increased along with the blood flow but Shinji endured it with a slight grimace. Soon the burning and blood flow began to decrease as Shinji felt the last vestiges of his blood leave him. Even though he had been told, it was a slight shock to him that while he had no blood left in him, he was still conscious. The cuts on his wrists glowed a fiery red, signifying the next step of the ritual.

Mephisto knelt still chanting, and moved the chalice to Shinji's lips, allowing the Angel Slayer to drink half of the blood in it. It tasted different from the LCL he had once inhaled on a regular basis. When it hit the half mark, the ancient devil removed the chalice and poured the rest of the blood onto the seal on Shinji's chest. The weird thing was that the blood did not run down his body, but pooled into the center of the pentagram and began to absorb itself into Shinji's body, specially his heart.

Then the pain came; Shinji grit his teeth as he felt it. He could somehow feel his body changing, adapting to the new blood that was flowing through it and replacing his old blood.

He could somehow feel his genetics rewriting itself; getting rid of the DNA that made him the son of Yui and Gendo Ikari, and replacing it with the DNA of Issa and Misla Bael, twisting and transforming him into the Bael's new son. As his body changed on a genetic level, transcending his humanity and becoming a devil, hidden wells of power awoke and exploded out of him.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Issa and Misla were blown off their feet and away from Shinji; Mephisto withstood the backlash of such power and continued to chant as he fought the slowly increasing winds that Shinji's devil energies were causing.

Soon he finished the chant, the words glowing a sickly blood red across the Chamber as he spoke the final line; " _In the name of the Satans, by the power of darkness and the unholy, I beseech thy to rid this boy of his humanity, exchange it with devildom. By the blood I have given him through Issa and Misla, make him now a son of the Bael Family! By the power of darkness and the unholy, in the name of the Satans… make this boy a proud devil of the Underworld!"_

With that said, the Underworld rumbled as Shinji literally exploded with power; the power of darkness and the unholy twisting the boy's body as the devil transformation was being finalized. The devils in the chamber hunkering down and weathering the storm of power, the devils outside who were enjoying the party and secretly plotting became panicked as an earthquake with a magnitude of 10 rocked the area. Storm clouds gathered in the skies; rain, sleet, hail, lightning and thunder, tornados and hurricane force winds hit the area like a bomb, as the devils wondered what was happening.

As the storm raged on the outside, a storm also raged inside the chamber drenching the five powerful devils to the bone. A ferocious roar split the air like a sonic boom, the raging tempest dropping rain like a waterfall, even as a frightening dragon-like creature emerged through the roof of the castle like a great white ghost. The hundreds of other devils looked up as the dragon-like creature unfurled his wings and roared yet again, thunder and lightning accompanying it's booming voice, touching everyone with ears throughout the Underworld, frightening as many devils as was possible. The creature faded and disappeared before the storm slowly dissipated as well.

Once it was over, the devils, drenched to the bone and looking like drowned rats unsteadily rose to their feet. The men helping the women and allowing them to lean on them for support.

Kiba saw that Tsubaki was sprawled over him. "Tsubaki-san? Are you alright?"

"Oh! Yes! I'm fine!" she gasped, trying to sit herself up and regain her composure.

"What was that, buchou?" Koneko asked.

"I don't know. But I think Shinji might have had something to do with it." Rias said.

Ajuka summoned a view portal to get a hold of Sirzechs so he could find what happened.

(" _Hello? Oh Ajuka what can I do for ya?_ " _)_ Sirzechs asked as he answered the view portal spell with his own. His hair was a wet mess over his face, his robes looked both soaked and wrinkled. Grayfia was off to the side, her soaked shirt was literally transparent and she would be flashing the devils in attendance had she not covered herself, while both Mephisto and Misla, whose clothes were also soaked and clung tightly to their bodies, were checking over a prone unconscious form on the floor. Issa Bael was pulling the sheath for his cane-sword out of the wall.

"You can start by explaining what the hell happened just now!" Ajuka snapped. "What in the hell did you do during the ritual to turn Shinji into devil?"

(" _Hey! We followed the ritual to the letter! It's not my fault that Shinji had so much power hidden inside of him!")_

"You mean to tell me that **Shinji** was responsible for that?!" Ajuka asked shocked that Shinji rocked the entire Underworld.

The other devils listening in on the conversation were shocked that Shinji was responsible for the storm. Rias and Sona, who had overheard this, were looking at each other in astonishment.

(" _Yeah. I'm surprised too. He's definitely Ultimate-Class in power, easily rivaling us! And from what I'm seeing he's got one of the 13 Longinus!_ ")

"WHAT?!" Ajuka snapped.

(" _Yeah, we got ourselves a Longinus user as a future Satan! I'm so glad we got to him first and he agreed to become a devil! Look, Ajuka, end the party and send the guests home. We'll talk later at Satans Palace about this latest development._ ")

 _Click_

 _Sigh_. "Well you heard the man folks, the party is over! Go home, dry off, and go back to plotting on how to use this to whatever advantages you can think off." Ajuka said as he summoned a portal to take him home in the Astaroth territory.

The other devils followed his example, summoning portals to take them home until the only ones left were the Gremorys and their peerage members who headed into Sirzechs' castle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was morning when Shinji awoke, looking around he had only one thought.

 _Ugh… unfamiliar ceiling._ He mumbled as he looked up and tried to recall what happened that would leave him bedridden. "Oh… the ritual to turn me into a devil would probably leave me bedridden." He mused as he tried to sit up, feeling his body winch in slight pain.

"Try not to move, master. You're still recovering from your transformation." a soft voice said to him.

Shinji looked to his left and saw a beautiful young woman in a sexy French maids outfit seated next to him, a first aid kit and some medical supplies sitting on the bedside dresser next to him. There was also a bowl of water and a wet cloth. The woman herself had long brown hair that was tied up in twin tails that were dangling down her back, an athletic figure with shapely legs and a chest that seemed a little larger than someone her age should possess, her skin was a little paler than normal, and her eyes were dark green with cat-like slits in them.

"Who... who are you?" Shinji asked the maid.

"I am Taira, of the Bael Maids. I have been assigned to you by Misla Bael to help you in any way I can." the maid said.

"Really? Why would... never mind." Shinji said as he sat up, the blanket falling from his body and giving the young maid an appreciative look at his chest. "Oh! Sorry!" Shinji said covering himself.

"I... did not mind." Taira said with a blush even as Shinji blushed at what she had said.

"I see you've met Taira." a new voice said, causing Shinji to look to his right.

Misla Bael stood before the pair on the right side of the bed, smiling as she looked at them.

"I'm sure you'll find her useful, Shinji-kun. She is well-trained as a nurse, a secretary, a bodyguard, a cook, a housekeeper, a musician, a mechanic and a driver."

Shinji looked at the young maid, and blinked.

All those talents and she was _only_ a maid?

Misla smiled at seeing the pair get along. Yes, Shinji would make a fine master for Taira, especially given how she was treated in the past by the other Bael family members.

But Misla would explain that to Shinji later.

"Well, now that you're up and about, Shinji-kun, we have breakfast first and then a long orientation, and then your training." she said.

"Yes, Okaa-san." Shinji said with a smile.

"See that he is properly prepared, Taira." Misla said.

"Of course, my lady." Taira said with a small bow.

Misla smiled as she turned and existed the room.

"I will prepare your bath, Shinji-sama." Taira said as she got up and headed into the bathroom that was to the left of the bed.

Shinji just nodded as he took a good look around.

The Bael Family must have been ridiculously wealthy to have given him such a large bedroom. It was enormous, easily capable of fitting a small house inside this room alone.

To the right was a large walk-in closet, which was open, allowing Shinji to see the many different kinds of clothes that he apparently now owned. Of course he also saw there was a walkway that turned to the right, so there were clearly more than he could see.

Asuka would have been jealous of the volume of clothes, that he could see, alone.

Next to the closet were three full-length mirrors, the two on the ends angled to give the person looking into the mirrors multiple views of themselves.

There was an entertainment center off to the left of the bed, with a 90-inch television and DVD player, but also three different video game systems. There were bookcases filled with movies and games to play, a pair of comfortable couches to sit on, and a bar filled with all manner of drinks for Shinji and his guests to partake.

The floor was lined with comfortable carpets and ornate rugs, the rugs bearing the insignia of the Bael Clan. He also noticed that the Bael Clan seemed to favor red and black and dark blue as their primary color scheme.

"Shinji-sama? Your bath is ready." Taira said as she approached the young man, a black robe with a red belt, linings around the edges of the robe, and the initials 'S.B.' on the right side of the chest.

"Uh, thank you, Taira-chan." Shinji said as she got out of bed, only to quickly hop back inside when he realized he was naked. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"I have your robe, Shinji-sama." Taira said as she handed him the black and red robe, which was made of a material Shinji could only define as 'supremely comfortable'.

Walking into the bathroom, Shinji gasped at the size he was seeing. The entire bathroom was done up in what some would call 'Old Feudal Japan' style. There was a large bathtub at the far end of the room, looking like a shallow swimming pool surrounded by smoothed out rocks around it, and bamboo fencing around the back wall. There were several plants around the room, and several statues of kimono-clad women (all in various sensual poses) made of gold and silver. Large bamboo-looking funnels were pouring water into the bathtub, which served as the baths showering devices. The whole thing was elevated at least three-feet off the ground, with a small path leading up to it.

To the right of the bathroom was a small cabinet (which looked like a large stand-up closet) that had several towels, hand and wash clothes and luffa sponges. It also had some shampoos, and soaps and body washes within.

Passed the cabinet were the sinks which looked to be made of silver and white marble, with gold faucets and pearl-covered mirrors. There were three in a row, which made Shinji wonder who else was supposed to be in here with him.

Then, of course, there was a toilet made of marble and silver, and then there was a series of shelves on the wall that looked attached to the wall itself.

Shinji headed towards the large bathtub, which reminded Shinji of an outdoor hot spring he had once visited, after the 8th Angel battle. Though this one was far larger and more elaborately decorated, not to mention his and his alone.

"Wow." was all Shinji could say.

Shinji turned and saw Taira standing in the doorway, her hands folded in front of her, looking down at the ground demurely.

"Do you require any assistance, Shinji-sama?" Taira asked.

"Uh... yes. You don't have to call me '-sama' whenever you say my name." Shinji said to her.

"But... it is your title of..."

"I mean..." in interrupted her. "When we're alone, you can just call me '-san or -kun'. Alright?"

Taira smiled as he said that.

"Yes, Shinji-kun." she said with a smile.

Shinji ascended the steps of his bath, not seeing Taira following him with a towel and wash cloth.

He was about to remove his robe when he noticed Taira beside him.

"Taira! What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am here to help you bathe, and should you need anything while doing so." Taira said softly.

"Did my mother order you to do this?" he asked.

"It is one of my duties as your personal servant." she said.

Shinji blushed a little as she said that.

"Uh... could you look away while I get in the tub?"

Taira turned her head, actually pleased that her new master had some degree of modesty. Once he was in the tub he sighed at the warmth of the water that engulfed him.

The maid smiled as she saw her master enjoying himself, even taking note of the scars he still bore from his Angel Battles. Like so many others, Taira had heard the stories of Shinji's battles against the Fallen Angels, and was quite taken by his heroism. But she also knew that he did not want to be in those battles, which to her made him a reluctant hero, and thus more interesting.

While Shinji enjoyed his bath, he knew that he would be wanted at breakfast and soon.

He finished washing his hair and body, one of the bamboo-funnels used to rinse out the finely smelling herbal shampoos, and got out, Taira handing him his robe and a towel.

"I shall lay out your clothes for you, Shinji-kun." Taira said as she departed the bathroom.

Shinji died himself off, finally taking a good look at himself in the mirror above the sinks.

He gasped, seeing nothing that marked him as Gendo or Yui Ikari's son.

In it's place, Shinji's face looked a little straighter, more defined, harder, with raven-black hair and dark blue eyes. His body looked more athletic and defined, muscular and he seemed taller than he had before. He could still see the faint scars from his battles against the Angels, but they didn't seem to be as angry-looking as he last remembered.

Opening his robe, Shinji looked down and saw that 'the carpet did match the drapes', but that he was also much more 'endowed' than he had been before.

 _This must be an after effect of my being a Bael. Or a Devil_. Shinji thought as he closed his robe and finished drying off. He headed out to see if Taira had finished laying out his clothes, only to pause when he heard voices coming from his room.

"Get out of my way, you stupid little whore!" an unfamiliar female voice said.

"I will not! I do not serve you!" Taira voice shouted.

"You serve the Bael Clan, and I am it's highest ranking matriarch!" the voice shouted again.

"You are only the _mistress_ of Lord Issa Bael, not his wife! This does not make you matriarch of the Bael Clan! Therefore, you have no right to be here!" Taira shouted again.

"I will see Shinji now! And you had better get out of my way, or I will rip your head off with my bare hands!"

Hearing that, Shinji quickly stepped out of the bathroom.

"Taira? What's going on in here?" Shinji asked as he entered the bedroom, only to find Taira standing between the bathroom and a woman he did not recognize.

"Ah. Shinji Bael. The Angel Slayer. I am Lilitifa Amon, and I am here to properly educate you on the true nature of the Bael Family." the woman said upon seeing him.

Shinji looked at her. She was different than his new mother, younger looking, with a more vampish appeal. Her breasts were practically bursting out of her black leather halter top. She wore a mini-skirt that seemed a little inappropriate and high-heeled shoes. Her fingernails seemed sharpened into points and her entire aura seemed to put Shinji off for some reason.

"And what does the Mistress of my new father have to teach me that my new mother can not?" he asked carefully as he approached and stood next to Taira.

"Well, for starters, how to put little bitches like this," Lilitifa said, looking at Taira, "in their proper place."

"Taira is exactly where she should be. And I have breakfast to attend with my new family, and I don't want to be late, so... if you will excuse us?" Shinji asked politely to the woman as he turned and escorted Taira over to the bed where she had already laid out his clothes.

"Do not dismiss me, boy! You may be the Angel Slayer, and you may be Issa's new son, but you had better do what I tell you if you know what's good for you!" Lilitifa snarled at the boy.

She moved towards him.

Taira moved between them, ready to protect Shinji.

Lilitifa fiercely backhanded the young maid, knocking her to the ground.

"Taira!" Shinji shouted as the Bael Mistress lunged at Shinji.

She grabs Shinji by the neck and forced him down on the bed.

"Let Go Of Shinji!" Taira shouted as she leapt up tackled Lilitifa to the ground.

The Bael Mistress slashes at the Maid with her nails, before smashing her face with her fist.

Taira pushed her off, but Lilitifa jumped at the maid, wrapping her arms around her throat and squeezing.

"Ack..." Taira gasped, struggling to breath.

"I think it's time for you to die!" she said, her nails digging into her skin and drawing blood.

"TAIRA!" Shinji shouted, his body going into overdrive, glowing brightly as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

The glow illuminated the entire room as both Lilitifa and an half-conscious Taira were knocked onto their backs. When the light died down, a new figure stood before them.

Shinji Bael, in all his glory, but now he had a pair of large, white, metallic wings coming out of his back. The wings looked like silver and white polished metal with the ends of the wings looking like they were made of hard light. What's more is that his eyes seemed to glow like blue sapphires while his hair was now pure silver in color. His body also looked larger and more athletic than before.

"What the..." Lilitifa gasped as the altered figure stomped towards her and lashed out with his right hand, wrapping his hand around her head, palm-smashing into her face, as a strange feeling surged through her. She felt weak. As if she suddenly had half her energy drained out of her body. The man huffed and yanked her off the ground, tossing her over the bed and across the room. She slammed into the wall with a heavy 'THUD', dropping to the floor where she was completely unconscious.

He then turned to Taira, who looked hurt, and carefully lifted her up and onto the bed.

Just then, several people rushed into the room. Misla, three maids and two guards.

"What is going on... here?" Misla Bael gasped at seeing the unconscious Lilitifa on the ground, and then noticing the winged man who bore a strong resemblance to her son, standing on the other side of the bed while Taira was lying on it.

Taira looked up with open eyes at the young man, and gave a soft smile.

"Shinji-kun?" she whispered.

The other servants and guards of the Bael family looked around the room, also gasping when the winged man suddenly glowed, his wings vanishing, his hair becoming black again, and his body shrinking a foot. He had returned to the form of Shinji Bael once again.

"Shinji! What happened in here?" Misla asked, circling around the bed to stand by his side.

"Lilitifa came in here after I had finished my bath. She wanted to talk to me about... the proper way to be a Bael. But Taira-san wouldn't let her near me. She struck Taira, tried to kill her, and I tried to stop her but... then something happened to me."

"You changed."

"Yes. I don't know where that armor came from, but... I was just so angry at what Lilitifa did, and..." he said, trailing off as Misla held up her hand.

"We'll discuss it later." she said to her new son, hanging him a towel to cover his modesty, before turning to the servants. "Take that bitch back to her room and make sure she doesn't come out until I say!" she said to the guards. "Use any means necessary to keep her there."

The guards quickly complied.

"The rest of you, help my son get dressed and tend to Taira's injuries. Tannith, tend to Taira's injuries." Misla said to one of the maids that had accompanied the guards.

"Yes, my lady." the pink-haired maid said.

The servants bowed and quickly followed their Lady's order. Shinji had only recently regained his awareness of his own nakedness, yet for some reason he didn't feel as ashamed as he had before.

Once Shinji was dressed he was escorted to the dining room by his mother.

"Is Taira-san going to be alright?" Shinji asked Misla.

"Don't worry, Shinji-kun. She's in good hands. And Lilitifa will be dealt with for this, I can assure you. Regardless of what my husband says."

"I heard Taira-san call her... my fathers mistress?" he asked.

"It's a long story, and one I hope you don't have to hear again, nor repeat." Misla said to her son.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misla and Shinji walked to the dining hall while Misla explained the situation to her son.

"So Lilitifa Amon is father's mistress?" he asked.

"Yes. She seduced him and bore him a son. Because he developed the same demonic powers as the Bael family, their status was elevated above mine and Sairaorg's. After which we were sent away when the Bael Council thought us to be a hindrance."

"The Bael Council? You mean there is a group of people who make decisions for the family? I thought father was..."

"He is the head of our clan, but the Council has a say in the lives and actions of the Bael Clan as well. When we were banished, I encouraged my son to grow strong, to show others that we were not worthless to them. To show them, that their downcast eyes and low-opinions of other Devils, were truly what was wrong with the Bael family." she said.

"Does that include their treatment of those they consider less than themselves?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. I see Lilitifa made her opinions known to you."

"She reminds me of my former father." Shinji scoffed, which made Misla smile as she heard the contempt in his voice. "I may not be human any more, but I still think that how you are treated is important. Treat others how you want to be treated."

"And how do you want to be treated?" she asked.

Shinji seemed to pause for a second, as if searching for the right words.

"Like a good person." he finally said.

Shinji entered the grand and elaborately decorated dining hall where his father and brother were waiting for them. The two men rose from their seats to greet Shinji and Misla. Issa was at the head of the long table, a place setting for his wife to his left. His son, Sairaorg, sat to his right at the near corner of the table. Across from him, was a place setting for Shinji.

"Ah, Shinji! There you are." Issa said to his new son.

"I apologize for being late, Otou-san." Shinji said, bowing to his new family.

"You need not apologize to us, Shinji. We are family, after all." Issa said as he waved his hand, indicating for him to sit down.

Misla took her seat next to her husband.

The quartet sat down, as Misla spoke.

"Now, Shinji-kun, before breakfast, we have some introductions to make first." Misla said.

"You already know your new father, and myself. The young man sitting across from you is my first child, Sairaorg Bael." Misla said.

"I am honored to meet you, Shinji." Sairaorg said. "I've been looking forward to meeting you ever since I heard you were the one who restored the entire world to it's much healthier state. A very honorable thing to do, especially given what you went through during the Angel Wars."

"You... know about that?" he asked.

"Yes. Every Devil does. Your mothers death, your father abandoning you, years of loneliness and neglect, how you were used, manipulated and abused by those closest to you, and all the pain and suffering you went through during your battles. Many Devils were impressed by you, and wanted to meet you. But because of the mandate that the Maos put on you, we couldn't. I was overjoyed to find out that the famous Angel Slayer and Messiah was now my brother." he stated.

Shinji was actually blushing a little as his praise. He had never had a brother, and so far he had been nothing but positive in meeting him.

Though he was also a little upset that they also knew the more intimate details of his life.

"You are something of a major celebrity in the Underworld, Shinji." Issa said. "Actually more of a war hero. Everyone wanted to know more about you."

"And I'm sure you have questions as well, Shinji." Misla said.

"Yes. Who exactly is Lilitifa Amon?"

At hearing this, Issa paled a little as Misla explained.

"She is a member of another Devil family who seduced my husband and became his Mistress. She gave birth to a son named Aeon, who is very much like her mother. Aeon inherited this power from Issa while Sairaorg did not. They are both very cruel to many other devils, especially low-class devils such as our servants, and those who do not possess demonic abilities such as the Power of Destruction."

"Is that the reason she attacked Taira?"

"What?" Issa asked in shock.

"I'll tell you about that later, dear." she said to her husband. "And what Shinji did to her."

Just then, five maids brought out their meal.

"But for now... let's eat."

And so the four new family members ate their breakfast.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After breakfast, Lord and Lady Bael and their first son gave their new son a tour of their castle, which was divided up into several different wings. Shinji apparently got his own wing of the castle, which included his bedroom, his own swimming pool, an office, rooms for his future servants, a personal gym, and a garage for his own cars. (Which already had seven waiting to be driven: A 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500, a 1964 Aston Martin DB5, a 2007 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro Z28, a 1994 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34, a 2000 Dodge Viper, and a fully-equipt 1989 Batmobile.

Shinji actually thought the last one was a little odd compared to the others.

Sairaorg actually suggested that Shinji be given his own mansion to accommodate his future family. While Shinji thought little of that idea, since he did want a family of his own but wasn't willing to start one right now, the way his brother had said it made Shinji wonder if that wouldn't happen sooner than later.

The rest of the tour of the castle had just about everything one could imagine. A large kitchen where a dozen cooks and chefs were working on various dishes. They had an observatory with a star map and a massive telescope, which confused Shinji seeing as they were pretty much underground. They had an Olympic-sized swimming pool, ice skating rink, a fully stocked gymnasium with a running track, a computer room which ran all the high-tech electronics in their castle, four different trophy rooms, a security room, a weapons room, a massive wall-to-wall library, a gigantic treasure vault that was underneath the castle, a private Smithsonian-sized museum, two different dining halls used exclusively for guests and dinner parties, an entertainment room with various games (everything from classic Chess to digital games like Heroes Duty), a personal movie theater, servant quarters, and, of course, hundreds of talented and trained servants.

Shinji was introduced to several of the Bael servants, most of whom tried very hard to not ask him for his autograph. Some of them even blushed when he smiled and acknowledged their existence.

Their tour continued using the Bael Hovership, which impressed Shinji a lot. It looked like a heavily modified version of the Howard Hughes H-4 Hercules, also known as the 'Spruce Goose', though it was constructed out of steel and titanium. It was equipt with two large rotor-fans on both sides instead of wings, allowing for vertical take off and landings. It was elaborately furnished to provide comfort and functionality to the Bael family. The body of the ship was twice that of the original Spruce Goose, with the interior of the ship being only three levels. The top level was for the cockpit and communications room. The second level was for the Bael Family, which included six personal bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, a private theater, a fully stocked bar, two fully-equipt bathrooms, and sparring room. The third level was for cargo, but it also included a servants lounge, a kitchen, a bathroom for the servants, and a galley.

It was called 'Bael Force One'.

Issa, Misla and Sairaorg used this vehicle to show Shinji their territory, which was the size of Japan's own Hokkaido island.

They had their own theme park with various rides and attractions that would make Disney World look like a weekend carnival. There was also three large industrial complexes, a car manufacturing plant, a race track, a half-dozen Casino's, a horse ranch, an Opera House, a 30-screen movie theater, an large airport, and a 500-store shopping mall with 50-restaurant food court.

The territory also had various vegetation regions, like a large pine forest and an amazon-like jungle, a large open plain between the forest and jungle, three large lakes, and a single island the same size and shape as the Hawaiian Island of Lehua. It was in the middle of the largest of the three lakes, and had a single three-story resort mansion (with it's own pool, facilities and staff) that had a walkway that connected to the white sand beach of the island.

After the tour of their territory, Lord and Lady Bael brought Shinji back to the castle for lunch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been a week since Shinji had become a member of the Bael Family, and all had been going immensely well for him.

His new brother had insisted on training him in combat, but also in the use of the powers of the Bael family. Despite not possessing the 'Power of Destruction' like his younger brother, Sairaorg actually proved to be a better teacher than Shinji could have hoped for. He was patient, understanding and knowledgeable of many things.

Issa and Misla taught Shinji how to use his Power of Destruction, which he mastered better than he could have hoped for. Though Misla as a member of the Vapula Clan, they are known as Lion Tamers.

Though Shinji seemed to sense some tension between the pair.

Shinji was also shocked to find out that because he was now the son of Issa and Misla, he was also the cousin of Rias Gremory, whom he had had a crush on since seeing her at Kuou. Though, now that he was related to her, such a thing would be very hard to pursue now.

Of course, since Devils had a slightly loose view of such moral issues, it 'might not' be a problem.

But Shinji shocked the family even more when he reveled his special power. His sacred gear that was actually a Longinus, called the Divine Dividing. However, what shocked his new family was that when he first summoned up his Longinus, without any previous knowledge that he had it.

Shinji had no explanation for that.

The Bael Family members were all shocked to find this out.

Shinji was far more powerful than they had ever imagined. And he would only get stronger in time.

What's more is that Issa and Misla decided that they would punish Lilitifa for what she had done to Shinji's own servant.

Misla then explained to Shinji that the reason she had 'assigned' Taira to him, was because she had always been treated poorly by Lilitifa's side of the family. Something that she had been against for some time. But it was only recently that Misla was able to regain her previous standing in the Bael family, which was brought on by Sairaorg's victory over Aeon.

Issa had both Sairaorg and Aeon fight each other to determine the 'Right of Succession'. Basically, who would become Issa's heir.

Lilitifa was so confident that her son would win, she put up all of her 'status' and the majority of her possessions, which were actually Issa's to begin with, as a bet that Aeon would win. Misla had faith in her son, so she put up everything she had, including herself. If Sairaorg lost, she would exile herself from the Bael family, along with her son, and never return. Lilitifa liked that so much, she put up her own son to be exiled if he lost.

Sairaorg won the fight, through strength and skill, and Aeon was sent into exile because of this. Lilitifa was so upset by this, but only more so because Aeon tried to kill Sairaorg when his back was turned. Sairaorg defeated his half-brother again, proving himself only more unworthy than before.

After hearing this, Shinji now understood just how deep the resentment between the two women were.

But what was more, is that Shinji thought that if Lilitifa cared anything for her son, why not put herself up for exile than her son? At least he would have still been in the family, unless she wanted to stay as a contingency to find a way to get her son back?

The political motivations of a mother were confusing some times.

Taira was healed up within only a few hours of her assault, and had returned to her duties as Shinji's personal servant.

She served Shinji diligently and loyally, getting him whatever he wanted and doing whatever menial task he needed done. No task was too small for her, and she actually received praise and thanks from him for it. She proved to be hard-working, efficient, speedy and resourceful in her duties to Shinji.

But in all that time, the pair had not been able to speak of what had happened with Lilitifa. Until one night at the end of the week, Shinji finally decided to ask her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji had just finished his bath after a hard day of training and was looking forward to sleep, himself dressed in a pair of silk boxers, when he saw Taira finishing her task of getting his clothes ready for tomorrow.

"I have finished setting out your clothes, Shinji-san." Taira said.

"Thank you, Taira-chan." Shinji said, getting a blush from the young woman.

"Do you require anything else?" she asked.

"Uh... actually... can we talk for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course." she said.

"Mother told me about what happened. How badly you were treated by Lilitifa and the others. I'm sorry for that." he said.

"That wasn't your fault." she said.

"I know, but I still feel responsible." he replied.

"But you aren't. Taking responsibility for something that is not your fault, is commendable. But you are not them." she said.

There was a long and uncomfortable pause between the two, until Shinji spoke.

"What do you want, Taira-chan?" he asked.

Taira felt her heart beat wildly, and loudly she thought. She wondered if Shinji could hear her heartbeat. He could, but his was also beating loudly.

"I... want to be your personal servant... with benefits." Taira finally said.

"Benefits?" he asked.

"I will never be your wife. I will never be part of your peerage. I wish to serve you in any way I can, because of who you are and what you have done. Like many, I know your life. I know the hardships you have faced. I know the loneliness you have endured. And despite the pain and suffering you have been through, you remain the kind and honorable man you have always been. Therefore, I know you will not hurt me, or treat me poorly. It is for this reason, that I wish to serve you, with all my heart and soul. And all I want in return... is for you to care about me. Use me as you will. Use my body for your pleasure. I know... I know you will treat me kindly."

Shinji smiled as he pulled the sexy maid into an embrace. Taira sighed happily, a tear running down her cheek as she felt her master holding her.

"Taira... when we're alone, you don't have to call me master. Just... Shinji-kun, is fine." he reminded her.

"Of course... Shinji-kun." she said with a small sigh.

"I've had a hard day training, so I'm a little tired." Shinji said to her.

"Of course... Shinji-kun." she said as she turned to leave, only to be stopped by Shinji grasping her hand.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave." he said.

Taira blushed at his words.

"Stay with me?" he whispered.

She blushed.

"Yes, Shinji-kun." she whispered back.

"Take off your uniform." he said suddenly to her.

Her face was hot as she slowly removed her maids outfit, leaving her only in her black panties, bra and stockings, along with her maids tiara on her head. Shinji stared at the sexy and very shapely young maid for several seconds before he noticed the multiple scars on her back. They looked like someone had whipped her, and they looked old, like they had been done years ago.

"Taira-chan... what is this? Who did this to you?" he asked as he stared at the scars, gently tracing them with his fingers.

"Lilitifa and her family, for reasons they deemed appropriate." she explained as she hugged herself with her arms, involuntarily shuddering at his touch, which Shinji realized was a subconscious desire to be held. For comfort.

"I'm so sorry for how they treated you." he said softly as he touched her shoulder.

"I know, Shinji-kun." she said as she turned around to face him.

"I promise... I will never treat you like that. No matter what." he said as he stared into her eyes.

"As I hoped." she smiled.

Taking her hands in his, Shinji guided her over to the bed, the young maid following her master as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

Taira just smiled. Shinji didn't want to have sex, he just wanted to sleep with someone as a comfort pillow.

And that was fine with her. She wanted that as well.

She snuggled into his embrace, his arms around her as he pulled the covers over both of them. She rested her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso, her shapely legs entangled around his own.

Shinji was asleep first, just holding the young woman in his embrace. Taira eventually fell asleep listening to the breathing of her new master.

For the first time in a long, long time, Taira felt truly at peace.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been two weeks since Shinji had become a member of the Bael family, and 12 days since Shinji had officially made Taira his personal servant. (And one week since they started sleeping together)

This was not an uncommon thing, for one master to favor one or two servants over the others for whatever reason. Or even to sleep with them either for comfort or pleasure. Devil society didn't have such negative outlooks on these kinds of things.

Taira became everything to him. His servant, his attendant, his maid, his personal secretary and shared his bed every night. She kept Shinji's wing of the castle clean and tidy, especially his own room. Though Shinji had yet to be driven anywhere by Taira, he had been assured she was talented as a mechanic and a driver. She was his best friend, his confidant, his nurse and at times his cook. Though Shinji actually enjoyed cooking as a hobby, Taira was always there with him to help, should he require it. She also found out that Shinji preferred classical music, and even put in time to learn other musical instruments such as the piano, the guitar, the violin and the saxophone, on top of the cello. Taira herself was musically gifted and played duets with Shinji whenever he practiced.

Taira went everywhere Shinji did. She got his clothes ready for him for the day, she kept him on his schedule, got him supplies whenever he needed something, and made sure his health was excellent.

She actually proved to be a very loyal individual, so much so that Sairaorg decided to have his own queen, Kuisha Abaddon, a beautiful young woman with blond hair tied in a ponytail, train Taira so that she could protect Shinji more effectively.

Kuisha was from the House of Abaddon, and so is able to use her Power of Hole as well as anyone in her family. She also had enhanced strength, speed, defensive and magical abilities as befitting that of a queen, so she was perfectly suited to train Taira.

Taira excelled at hand-to-hand combat, which was mostly because of her lingering anger towards the Amon family. This was training which she had originally been denied by Lilitifa's side. Maybe they were aware of their cruel treatment of Taira and other Bael servants, and didn't want them to grow strong enough to defy them, or strike back at them. Taira, however, proved to be quite strong despite this.

Shinji had been rather upset when he heard even more of how Lilitifa had treated Taira and the other servants, and why his father Issa had allowed this to happen. Lilitifa's influence on Issa had been rather unfortunate, which was only compounded by the fact that Sairaorg failed to inherit the demonic powers of his father. The Bael Council, of which Issa was the head, had insisted that his wife and son be sent away since they did not meet the standards that the Bael family was known for.

Issa was eventually cowed into adhering to their will, and reluctantly sent Misla and Sairaorg away to the country. Despite not inheriting the demonic powers of his father, Sairaorg was encouraged by his mother to grow strong in other ways and challenge Aeon for his rightful position as Issa's heir.

Eventually, Sairaorg came back to challenge Lilitifa's son, Aeon, and defeated him in single combat.

The entire family was shocked at this turn of events. But it was made worse when Aeon attempted to ambush Sairaorg, literally stab him in the back with his Power of Destruction, only for Sairaorg to anticipate the attack, dodge it and retaliate by slamming Aeon to the ground. This proved that Aeon was not only dishonorable, but also weak, which was something that the Bael family thought that Sairaorg was since he did not inherit his fathers powers.

To Shinji, this proved to be something that Devils further had in common with humans. Even if you had all the advantages in the world, without proper training and discipline it was useless.

It also showed just how haughty and egotistical some people can be just because they got something given to them on a silver platter. It was the perfect example of arrogance and pride, which also resulted in the mistreatment of several lower-class devil servants.

Shinji had resolved to change this, and Sairaorg had been supportive of this resolve.

It was the beginning of the second week of Shinji being a Bael, and Shinji's new brother had been training him in the techniques and abilities of the Bael Family for the last three days.

Shinji's ability to use his Power of Destruction grew, even to the point that he could disintegrate the attacks another person threw at him. His hand-to-hand combat skills increased dramatically, to where he could hold his own against his older brother.

It actually made Sairaorg proud that Shinji would show such dedication to the art.

But Sairaorg had also been helping Shinji to master his own Longinus: the Divine Dividing. He did this by showing Shinji his own Longinus: the Regulus Nemea. The lion from the legendary labor of Hercules wasn't killed, but captured and sealed within this battle axe. Sairaorg found the axe and was able to tame the beast, becoming more of a partner to the Bael heir than as a weapon.

Through meditation and concentration, Shinji was able to contact the spirit of the Divine Dividing.

Albion, the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon and the soul of the Divine Dividing, was actually impressed with Shinji's ability to summon the White Dragon Emperors Light Wings, and then the Balance Breaker Scale Mail, and all to protect his servant Taira from being hurt.

This proved that Shinji was honorable and more a protector than antagonist. Even if he had only met her less than an hour before he had saved her from Lilitifa.

However, while Shinji had suspected that Taira was more special than she seemed, it wasn't until one of their afternoon sparring sessions that he learned just how special she was.

It was ten days after Taira had become Shinji's personal maid that Shinji got his answer.

Taira had been sparring with Sairaorg's queen, and the fight had turned in Kuishas favor, until Taira was injured. Enraged and upset at being hurt, Taira's anger spiked and she physically changed. She sprouted tan-gold cat ears on her head, a long tail of similar color sprang out from behind her back, her eyes became yellow slits, her fingers nails elongated into talons, and her canine-teeth extended into fangs.

Taira snarled fiercely as she charged Kuisha with incredible speed, strength and agility that she did not demonstrate beforehand. Kuisha barely managed to avoid the barrage of attacks, using her Power of Hole to teleport the enraged maid all over the training room.

It was during this battle, that Shinji and Sairaorg realized why Taira was so different.

She was part lion.

Shinji was able to stop Taira's rampage before she hurt anyone or herself, and calm her down. Her adrenalin wore off, leaving her exhausted.

Misla, having been present to watch the training of her new son as well as Taira's spar, approached her son while he had his personal servant in his lap, gently stroking the half-lion woman's hair to soothe her. Taira was apologizing to her master for losing control. Misla then explained that she knew about this.

Much like the Nekomata Youkai, Taira is actually a sub-species of lion.

Koneko Toujou, the young cat-like Rook of Rias Gremory, and her older sister Kuroka, are a sub-species of the Nekomata called Nekoshou, while Taira is from another sub-species called Nekofelidae.

However, none of them thought that any Nekofelidae were still alive after the Amon family hunted them for sport years ago. All of them were thought to have been wiped out.

That was why Taira was so hostile towards them, and why they had treated her so poorly. She had been captured by the Amon family and turned into a slave.

It was shortly after Sairaorg had defeated Aeon in combat that Misla met Taira, and was able to take her away from the Amon family.

Realizing what she was and how she had been treated, Misla gave Taira to Shinji, knowing that he would be kind to her, but also knowing he would be able to tame her aggressive nature.

Taira later confirmed that Shinji had managed to tame her since he proved to be honorable and strong enough to defeat the one who hurt her, which was Lilitifa. But this was actually a trait passed on to him through his mother, Misla, since the Vulpa family were known lion tamers.

It was how Sairaorg was able to tame the Regulus Nemean that was sealed inside the battle axe. Despite the lions wild and aggressive nature, it was actually very loyal to Sairaorg.

And despite Shinji possessing the powers of a Dragon, he could tame lions as well, since lions and dragons do not have a good history against each other.

Today, Sairaorg had elected to let Shinji sleep in, seeing as how yesterdays session was particularly rough on the Bael's newest son. And this was a good thing, since Shinji had a very important meeting today. With the leadership of the Underworld.

Waking up, Shinji smiled at seeing Taira standing by the side of his bed, dressed in her maids outfit and had already set out his clothes for the day. She had also brought him a small trolley with his breakfast on it.

Taira did this from time to time, only because she enjoyed feeding Shinji in bed. She enjoyed any private time she got with her master.

Shinji still marveled at how she was able to get up before him and have everything he needed ready. Maybe it was because of her training, maybe it was because she honestly wanted to serve him. Either way, Shinji was glad she was there for him.

Once Shinji was fed, and he made sure that Taira ate something as well, he showered and dressed and was escorted to his mothers office by Taira and his brother Sairaorg.

The office itself was elegantly decorated, mostly in black and silver with a gothic design, but was also very classical as well. There was a chandelier hung high from the ceiling that was covered in black crystals yet still lit the room very well. The desk in the center of the room was made of rich black oak and cherry wood, and all around the room were cases loaded with every kind of book one could imagine. A large full-length mirror was off to the right side of the desk against the wall. There was a white-paneled computer set up on the desk with a 30-inch screen with a wireless mouse and even wireless keyboard. On the back of the computer screen was the Bael crest.

Misla rose from behind her desk to welcome her sons and Taira.

"Now, Shinji-kun, before we venture to the Satan's Palace for you to have your meeting with the Maos, I have a gift for you." Misla said as she pressed a button on the side of her desk.

Seconds later, the side-door to the office opened and a trio of lovely young women walked into the room. The pair of siblings and Taira took in the trio, noticing that they were not Devils like them.

The first was a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and light blue eyes who appeared to be in her late teens.

Her battle attire is normally of a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

The second woman was in her early 20s with short black hair adorned with numerous blue ribbons.

She wore a black and purple Gothic Lolita outfit with purple stockings and black shoes. She carried a black umbrella and had various other ornaments such as a pentagram necklace made of silver, long fingerless gloves that went to her elbows, and a black corset wrapped around her waist.

The third person was a young woman with blonde hair and red eyes. She looked to be about three or four years older than Shinji himself, and he was 17 years old. She was quite lovely but her eyes seemed to be devoid of anything resembling emotion. She was dressed in a red cloak with a hood, a black dress skirt and white blouse with red cuffs on the wrists, and a strange crest on the left side of her cloak. Like it was a coat of arms or something.

"Shinji, my son, allow me to introduce you, to the start of your new peerage." Misla said.

"Their my what?" Shinji gasped when he heard that.

While he had learned, during his tour of the castle, that he would eventually get a peerage of his own, he had hoped that he would have been given the chance to choose them himself.

However, what his mother said next surprised him.

"Your new peerage. As we told you, every high-class devil gets his or her own peerage, and you are no exception. But after what happened between Taira and Lilitifa, I knew that your peerage would be better off with people who have been mistreated by others, even their own families. Something that you would all have in common. To that end I sought out suitable, and powerfully skilled, individuals whom I knew you would treat well. Each of them are from different factions and possess skills and abilities that are quite unique. Ladies, would you please introduce yourselves." Misla said to the trio.

"I am Rossweisse, a Valkyrie of Asgard and former servant of Odin." the silver haired young woman said.

"Rossweisse is highly proficient in the use of Norse magic, specializing in long-range and bombarding attacks. She is capable of using ice, fire, water, lightning, wind, thunder, light, summoning, and explosive-based magic." Misla explained.

She then pointed to the second woman in the Gothic Lolita outfit.

"I am Walburga, a magician with a wide-range of abilities and knowledge." she said.

"Magicians are humans that have learned the spells of at least one of the various factions of supernatural beings. This gives them a wide range of abilities, limited only by their own knowledge and skill level. They include teleportation, seals, a wide range of offensive and defensive spells, and several other unique abilities such as mind-control, shape shifting, and healing." Misla explained again. "Walburga was actually the leader of a group of Stray Magicians called Hexennacht, before I recruited her to be part of your future peerage."

"Your mother tells me that you have a Longinus. I have one as well: Incinerate Anthem. It is one of the Three Holy Relics. Specifically, the Holy Cross on which Christ was crucified. Its special ability is to create purple holy flames in the form of a cross that can incinerate Devils with ease."

Shinji and Taira looked a little apprehensive at hearing that.

"But do not worry, I will not use it against you, Shinji-san." Walburga said.

"Thank you." Shinji said.

"And you, my dear. Please introduce yourself." Misla said to the last young woman.

"I am Valerie Tepes, a dhampir and former head of House Tepes."

"She too, has a Holy Relic. The Sephiroth Graal, also called The Holy Grail, has the ability to make contact with the principle of life. When Valerie used it, she was forcefully told about how the life and soul is made. Due to the nature of the Sephiroth Graal, Valerie also takes in the mind and the concept of the dead, the living, and various other things, which has lead to her being in a rather... broken state."

 _Broken state?_ He thought. However, he decided to ask her about this later. "And... they have agreed to serve me?" Shinji asked.

"Yes." Misla said.

"Can I ask... why, exactly?" Shinji asked.

"Why, what?" she asked.

"Why would they wish to serve me? What is it that they all have in common?" he asked.

"Rossweisse was Odin's servant, but he was... well, I believe the common term is 'dirty old man'. He would drink excessively, sexually harass every pretty girl around him, get into all kinds of trouble and leave Rossweisse to deal with the fall out. She is not the first to be Odin's 'babysitter', though she did last longer than all the others. Walburga was once a member of the magician group known as 'Hexennacht', until she was framed for a crime she did not commit. And before you ask, it was the murder of a high-ranking Hexennacht council member who was trying to usurp her position as co-leader. Walburga was able to prove her innocence by discovering the true culprit, a Stray-Magician named Werbellia who was wanted for the murder of an independent black magic group called The Tartarus Guild. Unfortunately, Werbellia killed the other Hexennacht members who were loyal to Walburga, injuring her in the process, and effectively taking over the rest of Hexennacht. She wishes to join your peerage in order to avenge her fallen comrades." Misla explained.

"I see. And... Miss Tepes?" Shinji asked.

"Valerie is the only-daughter of Vlad Tepes, head of House Tepes, some times called the Tepes Faction, the strongest of all the vampire factions, and therefore the legitimate successor. However, this Faction is primarily male-dominated, and saw Valerie's ascension to leadership as an insult. To that end, they staged a violent coup to remove her from power, and Valerie was forced to escape before she was enslaved or killed. I was able to locate all three of them and offered them a chance at a better life. On your peerage, my son."

Shinji looked lost in thought as he tried to process this whole thing.

"So, they want to join my peerage, in order to take back the factions they were pushed out of?" he asked.

"Hexennacht is lost to me." Walburga said. "The only ones who believed I was innocent were killed and the ones left were originally against me. Werbellia now leads them."

"The Tepes Faction is centuries old and not open to change. If I were to go back, they would kill me on sight." Valerie said. "I... need a new life."

"I do not wish to go back to Odin!" Rossweisse declared. "My faith in Asgard is... shattered."

Shinji looked back at his mother, his brother and Taira, before looking back at the trio of young women, who seemed to shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Very well, I accept them." he said, getting the trio to exhale the breath they had been holding.

"And with that, we had best be off to the Satans Palace." Misla said.


End file.
